Duo-chan
by Inuyasha
Summary: The scientists test out a new drug on Duo that reverts him to his child self with his child memories. Yaoi
1. 1

This fic was heavily inspired by Raihan's Happy Little Heero-chan. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
The boy was dressed in the concealing outfit of a priest. His hair was pulled back into a low braid which skimmed silently across the pristine white floor. Duo Maxwell lay sprawled unconscious on the hard metal examination table.  
  
Professor G smirked at the long haired boy and readied a syringe with a clear liquid. His orders came from the head of the scientists, Dr. J. It was a new experiment that they were working on. If it worked it could save lives, if it didn't... Professor had to admit that he wouldn't greive over the death of the pilot of Deathscythe. The boy was only a common street thief afterall.  
  
The syringe held years worth of work and finally it was time to test it. A cure of time, the solution would stop the aging process. They did not believe that it would make the subject immortal, only that they would continue to be the age they were when they received the solution. The subject should live a normal lifespan, only without the product of old age.  
  
The scientists had chosen their subject carefully. To pick someone other than a Gundam pilot and have the solution work would be disasterous. A common man with unending youth would cause much chaos. They could have killed the subject afterwards, but were reluctant to take the chance. So that left only the pilots. Heero Yuy was expendable during the war, but he was the best pilot out of the five. There was the chance that the solution would have side affects and Yuy's skills would be needed the most to protect the peace.  
  
The Winner boy was too important in society, his loss would not go unnoticed. The other two had family. That left the pilot of Deathscythe, the boy's skills were good, but he had always refused to take his missions seriously enough. He had no family and no one to miss him. He didn't have a future in the peace as far as Professor G was concerned.  
  
The boy didn't object when the needle peirced his flesh and the syringe was emptied.  
  
Duo slowly began to regain consciousness, his mind hampered by a sick feeling in his stomach. His eyes flew open as the feeling increased. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel quite right. His vision blurred and he inhaled in a single fierce breath. He felt his mind, his memories, the things that defined him as himself disected itself away from a long hidden part of his being and thrown into the far recesses of his soul. A nearly forgotten life began anew.  
  
Professor G stared in mild shock as the gundam pilot was reduced to nothing more than a 5 year old child. Instead of stopping the aging process or immediate death, the solution seemed to have reversed the effects of time. "Well, this was not expected." 


	2. 2

Inspired by Raihn's Happy Little Heero-chan. ^_^ Great series, go read it!  
  
Little Duo Maxwell stared at the professor with large horrified eyes. There was something about the man that scared him. Everything about the grey haired man with the malicious eyes spoke of nightmares. The child screamed.  
  
Professor G winced as the decibels kept rising higher in pitch as the wailing continued. The braided boy had always been a nusiance, and now it was only reconfirming his value.  
  
"Shut up you brat!" He shouted in a voice of dry leaves.  
  
The young boy quickly cut off his cry and his eyes grew even wider. He scrambled backward fearfully and fell off of the examination table in a tangle of limbs and loose black cloth.  
  
Without taking his eyes off of the tall man, he clutched the clothes to his body and wormed his way into the long black over shirt. Finally, he took the chance of taking his eyes away from the sinister man to look for a suitable hiding place, but the lab was lit too brightly. There was nowhere to hide. The need for darkness gripped him and the fear consumed him once again until he was only a shivering mass of black cloth on the floor.  
  
Professor G snorted. This was a gundam pilot? This quivering little boy? How crude. With a frown of distaste, he left the underground lab and climbed to the above cottage dwelling to call for the other pilots. Someone had to care for the boy, it most certainly would not be him.  
  
Firstly, he sent a call to the other scientists and informed them of the results. When they were satisfied, they gave him permission to do as he pleased with the subject.  
  
He sent an email to the laptop of one Heero Yuy, certain that he would receive it in record time. Mission report: Immediate presence at specified location to retreive Duo Maxwell from testing.  
  
The response was without a seconds pause. Mission confirmed and accepted.  
  
That settled, the long nosed scientist waited patiently. His only thought was if perhaps he should have chosen to keep the subject under surveilance. There could be more undiscovered side affects. With a shrug he decided that he would have the Yuy boy report to him if anything seem odd.  
  
He sat down and waited patiently for the pilots to arrive, giving no mind to the boy who sat alone in the lab under his feet. 


	3. 3

The boy watched silently as the tall professor walked up the stairs and left. The door shut with a heavy thud and he was alone. He immediately stopped his shivering and his violet eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
He pulled the black overshirt more tightly to him and stared at the white lab. Everything shined of high quality. He had never seen such amazingly bright beauty before. He squinted his eyes. It was much brighter than he was used to.  
  
The only thing wrong with the scene was the sterile look and smell to the place.  
  
He allowed his eyes to adjust to the light and explored silently. Minutes later he accepted that there were no shadows. No safe havens to hide in until there was a chance to escape. The door wouldn't budge.  
  
"This sucks." The boy muttered darkly.  
  
He didn't know how he had gotten here. One minute he was in a dark alley, sleeping behind a garbage bin, the next he was here in this bright room trapped.  
  
He wanted to go home. All he wanted was a home... The boy shook his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. It was stupid to think of a home after all that had happened to him. No one wanted a street rat. No one wanted him. No one wanted him. He didn't even have a name.  
  
I have no one, so I have to take care of myself. I must care only for myself. I must do what I have to. I have to survive. That was the rule of colony L2. And he lived by those rules. He had to or he would have died long ago. It was hard, but at least he was still breathing. Much more than he could say about the other kids he had seen. He wouldn't end up like them. He couldn't.  
  
The boy climbed up onto the examinaiton table to have a better look around the lab. On a small shiny table next to him was the empty syringe. He leaned over and stretched across the gap between the tables and snatched it. Holding the shiny needle, he stared at it silently. His mouth in a thin line, the famous Maxwell grin having yet to be born.  
  
He had a weapon.  
  
Flimsy though it was, it was still something he could use to hurt the tall man. That grey haired man... he wished him harm. He could feel it. The mans presense spoke of pain and his instincts warned him. And if it was one thing he had learned from living on the streets, it was that you should always trust your instincts. This man was evil and so he would fight him. Fight for his life. Something he had too much experience in.  
  
He hid the syringe inside the many folds of the black shirt he was wearing. He wondered briefly how he came to be dressed in them but decided that it didn't really matter at the moment. So he sat silently in the white room and waited. Waited for his prison guard to come. 


	4. 4

Heero stared in shock at the tiny child that was Duo Maxwell. "This is Duo?"  
  
Professor G nodded.  
  
The child backed away slowly.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Heero glared at the doctor.  
  
"It was merely a side affect of the drug I gave him."  
  
Heero continued to glare.  
  
"It was for the good of the peace. A solution that was meant to halt the process of time on the human body. There are obviously still some flaws. We will continue to work on an antitidote to change him back." The scientist stared down his long nose at the gundam pilot. "Until then, your mission is to watch over this child carefully. If there seems to be anything odd with him, send me a message."  
  
Heero nodded silently. "Ninmu ryoukai."  
  
"Good. So there he is. Take him and leave."  
  
"Hai." Heero stepped forward to take the child, but paused when the boy cringed and scrambled away. He glared at the boy. "Duo." He added warningly. He stepped toward him again and the boy took off like a shot to the other side of the lab, a blur of black cloth.  
  
"Stop fooling around Duo." He stalked over to the boy again, but just as he was about to grab him, the boy sped off again.  
  
The boy gave a startled cry as the professor stepped in front of him. Eyes narrowed with determination and the hidden needle struck out. The professor yelped at the needle scratched his hand painfully and swatted angrily at the boy.  
  
The boy staggered back as Professor G's hand connected with the side of his face. Falling against the wall, he found himself stuck between the two men. Knowing that there was no escape, he clenched his eyes shut and huddled inside of the large black shirt.  
  
Heero paused as he saw the tiny form curl up on itself and suppressed the urge to maim the professor. Duo wasn't acting like himself. He pushed the thought back and grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt a little more gently than he needed to. He hefted the boy into his arms, although around the age of 5, Duo was surprisingly light. The boy made no noise or movement, his eyes still tightly shut.  
  
The professor led them back upstairs into the false cottage and herded them out the door, shutting it the moment they were out.  
  
Heero had borrowed one of Quatre's cars in the present safehouse's garage. "Get in the car Duo." He moved to get to the drivers side, but the second he turned his attention the boy once again tried to make a run for it. Heero quickly snatched the back of Duo's shirt and stuffed him in the car himself, locking the door.  
  
He growled lowly as he stalked to the drivers side and got in. He glared at the boy. "What the hell is your problem?" Not waiting for an answer, he started the engine and they were off.  
  
After a few minutes, Heero became unsettled by Duo's silence. He glanced at the boy from the side of his eye and caught the boy staring right back at him guardedly. "What?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" The tiny high voice demanded.  
  
The first thing that caught Heero's attention was the words. The second was the fear the words were spoken with.  
  
"You don't remember who I am?" He asked in his nasal monotone quietly.  
  
"Who's Duo?" Was the boy's only reply.  
  
Heero decided that now would be the perfect time to pull along the side of the country road and have a nice talk.  
  
He stared at the boy with hard eyes. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
The boy pressed himself up as far as he could against the side of the door. "What do ya want from me?" He ground out through clenched teeth, trying to look tougher.  
  
Heero's eyes softened slightly at the boy's act. "I don't want anything from you." He answered slowly. "But tell me, if you aren't Duo Maxwell, then who are you?"  
  
"I ain't got a name." The boy replied.  
  
"Must be a side affect of the drug." Heero murmured to himself.  
  
"You're not gonna hurt me?" The child looked at him with large guarded violet eyes suspiciously.  
  
Heero frowned. "Of course not.  
  
"S' where are ya takin me?" He asked, obviously not trusting the other's answer.  
  
Heero wondered what made this boy so jaded. "To a safehouse."  
  
The boy merely made a small noise of approval and stayed silent. Heero shrugged mentally and continued to drive. 


	5. 2

Author's Notes: Arigatou to all the emails I've received on this story! Sorry that it's still so short. ^.^ It's a bad habit of mine. Gomen! Tell me what you think okay? I'll try to get the next part out soon. Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine at the moment. I got a bunch of merchandise though, so I'm happy!  
  
************* Duo-chan Chapter 5: Meet the Pilots Author: Inuyasha *************  
  
Heero parked the car in the current safehouse's garage. He turned to the boy and saw the young one openly gaping at the large house with wide violet eyes. "Let's go."  
  
The boy hesitantly opened the car door and stepped out. He followed closely behind Heero as they made their way up to the mansion. The door was opened before they had even knocked.  
  
One of Quatre's servants opened the door, allowing them passage. He leveled an inquisitive glance at the child behind Heero. "What's the kid here for?"  
  
Heero nodded his head toward the boy that had nearly attached himself to his leg. "Where are the others?"  
  
The guard pointed in a vague direction, eyes still trained on the boy in black. "Down the hall, third door on the left."  
  
He walked silently down the elaborate hallway with the child in his footsteps, leaving the servant with many questions to guard his post.  
  
The boy ran to keep up with the long strides of the pilot as they made their way to the door. He looked at the surroundings with hungry eyes, never having seen such luxury even while looking in the windows of the wealthy on L2. The lush red carpet felt soft on his bare feet,definitely better than the concrete littered with broken glass. He glanced up at the Japanese boy above him and wondered if it all belonged to him. He doubted it though. There was something about the pilot that was familiar to the other kids he had seen in the shadows.  
  
The door's of the hallway all had glass doorknobs which sparkled. They halted in front of one oak door and the knob was turned. Inside was a room of extravagant beauty. The boy's attention, however, was drawn to the four pilots inside.  
  
As the soldiers looked up from their books he saw that they each had a certain look ingrained in their faces, subtle but noticeable. Even if he didn't know what it meant, he knew the type of people who wore it. If he were older he would have called it the look fate puts on your face, a life of hardship, battle, loss, of wishing for more but never expecting it. He never knew that he would wear the expression when he was older, or that the slight markings of it marred his face even at such a tender age.  
  
Years of living in the streets had made him cautious of strangers.He couldn't deal with these people. They towered over him, there were too many. He didn't feel particularly threatened, just a vague sense of danger. Could he trust them so easily? Well, he wasn't about to take any chances when his life was at stake. In a movement too fast to been seen by an untrained eye, he sped toward the open window.  
  
Hey! Hey wait!" Quatre called after him.  
  
The boy didn't pause as he jumped out of the window, quickly rolling to the ground on the other side.  
  
Heero made it to the window in time to see the boy disappear into thin air, mingling with the shadows. He barely restrained himself from slamming a fist down on the window ledge in frustration. This surprised him. He didn't know why, but each time where Duo was concerned the boy seemed to get under his skin. He didn't like it.  
  
"He's gone." He stated calmly.  
  
The other pilots had not had time to move, but Quatre spoke for all of them. "Why did you bring a child to our safehouse?" His large blue eyes puzzled.  
  
"That was Duo."  
  
"Explain." The quiet monotone of Trowa said for them all.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Duo's acting oddly. It'd be best to bring him back in. Questions later." The other pilots agreed.  
  
Quatre glanced out the window. The Deathscythe pilot certainly was acting more odd than usual. It seemed as if he didn't even recognize them. There was trouble in the air. What's going on?  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo sat high above the ground and leaned his back against the trunk of the old maple tree. He breathed heavily, the climb being more difficult than he imagined. Knees covered in scratches, he scrunched up his face as a strand of chestnut hair tickled his nose. He pushed it back, sniffed, and huddled closer to the trunk.  
  
*Where am I? This can't be L2, but then where can I be?* Indeed there was a stark difference between this unnamed territory and his home of L2. The air wasn't as hot, in fact it was nearly chilly and it smelled different. And where were the run-down buildings? The broken asphalt streets? Instead he was at some rich estate. Lush greenery. Trees... there were hardly any trees on L2.  
  
************ That's all minna! There'll be more soon. ^_^ Tell me what you think? inuyasha@fiberia.com 


End file.
